


This Perfect Dream

by Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay



Series: OTP Poems [4]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay/pseuds/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay
Summary: Magnus is being sappy as always and gives Alex a love poem.





	This Perfect Dream

_I used to be messed up_

_Now I'm love struck_

_I want to taste you_ _again_

_Like a secret or a sin_

 

_You're my reason to get up every day_

_In the sun and the heat_

_Or the clouds and the rain_

_I love you more than it may seem_

_I never want to wake_

_From this perfect dream._

_~ Magnus_

Alex smiled down at the paper and wrapped his arms around a still half-asleep Magnus, who woke and turned to kiss him. Maybe, with Magnus, Valhalla wasn't that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment a pairing that you want me to write a poem for.


End file.
